


Most

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04ep14 Nightingale, Father-Daughter Relationship, Imminent Death, Mid-Canon, Panic, Sacrifice, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's thoughts as he tries to save Sydney from the Nightingale machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most

Jack dashed down the hall, breathing heavily more for his panic than his years. Behind the sound of his shoes hitting the ground, Jack could hear Marshall babbling, telling him that the amount of radiation he would take if he went into the reactor room would probably kill him.

Fine.

Coming to a halt in front of the door, Jack rattled the handle once or twice before noticing the keypad. Fruitlessly he typed in random numbers, hoping that a miracle would happen and he would get the right code.

"No, Mr. Bristow, I see what you're doing. Don't go in there!" came Marshall's irritating voice again. "I've almost got it..."

Jack ignored him, taking off the cover of the keypad and beginning the process of hot-wiring its circuitry. Who was Marshall to tell him that he couldn't save Sydney, his own daughter?

Perhaps he was imagining it, but Jack was almost certain he could hear the automated Russian countdown through Sydney's comm. Furiously he worked at the wires, forcing all the other voices out of his head so he could focus on that one that meant the most.

Sydney Anne Bristow. _His daughter_. Forget Arvin Sloane. Forget Yelena Derevko. Sydney mattered most.

The key-code light turned green, the door opened, and Jack rushed without hesitation into the fire and pain.


End file.
